


'Tis the season

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy is confused, F/F, Faith is Assertive, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: It started out innocently enough. Buffy and Faith were tasked with holding down the fort in Cleveland when everyone else went their separate ways for Christmas. Buffy didn’t mind, exactly, but she did worry that she would start to feel lonely and do something stupid.Or, Faith flirts with Buffy and Buffy is oblivious.





	'Tis the season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraceNM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceNM/gifts).



> A Buffy Femslash Secret Santa gift for gracenm, who requested Buffy/Faith.
> 
> This story is set post-Chosen at an unspecified time, in which I ignore the comics because I have not read them.

It started out innocently enough. Buffy and Faith were tasked with holding down the fort in Cleveland when everyone else went their separate ways for Christmas. Buffy didn’t mind, exactly, but she did worry that she would start to feel lonely and do something stupid. She knew that she didn’t have the best record where holidays were concerned, or even just celebrations in general. She boycotted most holidays these days and instead went into Super Slayer mode. She reasoned that her distinct lack of holiday cheer was no reason to stop saving the world from unceasing, unspeakable evil.

Faith was generally ambivalent towards the whole festive season but was curiously reluctant to be alone. Buffy had long since stopped questioning Faith’s motives with these things and just allowed herself to be grateful for the company. They were going to have over a week together, just the two of them in the house they usually shared with a rotating group of slayers in training. Buffy was worried that so much time alone would force them back into their old habits. Buffy wasn’t looking for a return to the bad old days of her relationship with Faith, she was sure of that. She was determined to make it through the week without any violence. Violence against humans, at least. They had been getting along much better these days, having bonded over the mutual disappointment with, and distrust of, the men in their lives. The basis of any healthy friendship, Buffy was sure.

The first few days were uneventful. They ate at least one meal a day together, tried to avoid each other in the mornings and then went for a quick patrol together before they split up to cover more ground. Buffy had no reason to suspect any deviation from this pattern. Then two days before Christmas, Faith was waiting for her in the kitchen when she got up in the morning. She was leaning against the counter with a mug in her hands, dressed only in an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of socks.

“Morning, B,” she said calmly while Buffy gaped at her.

“Uh, morning.” Buffy stopped staring at Faith’s bare legs with an effort and glanced around the room furtively, checking for signs of any other people in the house. Satisfied that there were at least no other people in the _kitchen_ , she casually asked, “Is there coffee?”

As if the sight of a half-naked Faith in the kitchen was completely normal. As if she didn’t care one way or the other. It didn’t make a difference to her. Nope. Not at all.

“Of course,” Faith said, putting her mug down before hopping up on the counter and crossing her legs with a smirk. “Help yourself.”

Buffy scowled at her and moved towards the coffee machine, grabbing a clean mug from the sink as she passed.

“What’s got you up so early, anyway?” she asked grumpily as she poured herself coffee.

“Dunno,” Faith said, stretching like a cat and letting her sweater ride up. Buffy turned around just in time to have it confirmed that Faith wasn’t wearing anything at all under it. She blushed and averted her eyes. “I just woke up feeling _restless_.” She leaned over closer to Buffy and dropped her voice to a whisper. “Got any ideas?”

“Ideas?” Buffy hated how panicky she sounded but couldn’t seem to help it. “For what?”

“How to help me get over my slump,” Faith whispered, staring intently at Buffy. “I just need to let off some steam, B.”

She clutched her coffee mug desperately, sipping from it slowly in the hope that it could save her from this conversation. Faith just kept looking at her expectantly.

“Faith—” she said warningly.

“Please, B,” Faith reached out to thread her fingers through Buffy’s hair, drawing her closer to her. “You must need—”

“What I need is a shower,” Buffy interrupted firmly, pushing Faith’s hand away. “Then we can spar if you want. Or, you know, go for a run, or something.”

“At least have something to eat before you go,” Faith murmured persuasively, lifting a plate of pastries and waving them temptingly under Buffy’s nose. “Don’t you want a taste?”

“Maybe later,” Buffy said without thinking, refilling her coffee quickly and escaping the room.

“Count on it,” Faith called after her.

* * * * *

Faith didn’t bring up the incident from the morning at all for the rest of the day. She was the same as she usually was, perhaps a little more tactile and standing a little closer than was her habit. But Buffy chose to ignore it, using her tried and true method of avoiding things until they quietly went away. It had been such a winning formula in the past.

The next day, Buffy edged into the kitchen nervously, looking around for Faith. Just as she had decided the coast was clear and was about to head to the coffee machine, Faith whispered, “Looking for me?” in her ear. Buffy jumped slightly and put a hand to her chest.

“Faith!” she gasped. “You scared me.”

“Sorry, B,” Faith replied, not sounding sorry at all. “I just thought I’d save you the trouble of wondering where I was.”

“Thanks,” Buffy said wryly, walking over to start making coffee. “You want some?”

“Yeah, I want some,” Faith said suggestively, following her across the room.

“Great!” Buffy said in a strange, high-pitched tone. “I’ll make enough for both of us, then!”

“Great,” Faith echoed calmly, and in contrast to Buffy, her voice only went lower as she spoke.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Buffy said desperately as she prepared the coffee.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said, putting her hands on the counter either side of Buffy and leaning in. Buffy turned around awkwardly in the small space left for her. “Just want to spend time with you.”

“Yeah?” Buffy squeaked.

“Yeah,” Faith purred.

Buffy caught herself starting at Faith’s mouth, idly wondering what it would be like to kiss her. Apart from insane, obviously.

“How about a movie?” she said breathlessly. “There’s bound to be lots on at the moment, with the holidays and all.”

“Great,” Faith murmured. “Will you hold my hand if I get scared?”

“When are you ever scared?” Buffy scoffed.

“I don’t know,” she replied thoughtfully, “but it always seems to happen around you.”

Buffy didn’t know what to say to that and after a moment Faith backed away, gesturing at the coffee machine.

“Coffee’s done.”

* * * * *

A few hours later, Buffy was sitting ramrod straight in her seat at the movies while Faith lounged comfortably beside her.

“Relax, B,” Faith said casually. “It’s just us in here.”

“And just how did you manage that, anyway? Did you scare all the others off while I wasn’t looking?” Buffy hissed.

“Now that hurts my feelings,” Faith cried indignantly. “What makes you think I’d _threaten_ anyone, B?”

“I wonder,” Buffy said sarcastically, but she did relax somewhat as she leaned back in her seat.

“That’s better,” Faith murmured encouragingly. “Now, don’t feel shy about just grabbing me if you get scared—”

“I thought you wanted to grab me—” Buffy began and then cut herself off with a groan.

“Well, we can always grab each other,” Faith laughed. “What are we watching anyway?”

“The Grinch.” Buffy turned to smirk at Faith as she continued, “I thought it seemed appropriate.”

“'Tis the season” Faith agreed.

Buffy turned her attention to the screen as the trailers started but she was hyperaware of the woman beside her. She could feel the heat radiating from her and smell the subtle scent of her perfume. She’d never really picked Faith for a perfume wearer, but she seemed to have developed a new appreciation for the little pleasures in life after spending so much time confined in prison. She relaxed even further in her seat and felt Faith’s leg pressing against hers gently. Buffy sucked in a breath and Faith casually put her hand on her thigh. Buffy’s head whipped around to look at her, but Faith’s attention was fixed on the screen. She glanced down at the hand on her thigh and watched in shock as Faith started to tease her fingers up and down ever so slightly.

After a few minutes, Buffy couldn’t stand it anymore. She grabbed Faith’s hand and held it in place.

“Scared already, B?”

Buffy waited for Faith to look at her before speaking.

“Terrified,” she whispered.

* * * * *

At the end of the movie, Buffy and Faith exited the theatre without speaking. It was going to be dark soon, so they may as well stay out and try to get some slaying done. By silent agreement, they turned their steps towards the nearest cemetery. They walked easily in step with each other but neither seemed inclined to mention the obvious change in their relationship. Buffy didn’t even know what to think anymore. She’d never felt anything like this about another woman. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to confront just what it might mean if she was developing an attraction to Faith.

That couldn’t be what was happening though. She’d never been attracted to a woman in her life. Not _that_ way. It was almost inconceivable.

“Well lookie here,” Faith said suddenly, clearly amused. “What have I got in my pocket, hmm?

Buffy snapped her attention back to the present and looked at Faith, confused.

“Huh?”

“Mistletoe, B.”

Buffy gaped at her as Faith drew a small sprig of mistletoe out of her coat pocket. She waved it cheerily at her before holding it above her head.

“Uh—”

“Come on, B. Give us a kiss.” She wiggled the little sprig invitingly at her.

“Well—”

“What have you got to lose?”

“Faith,” Buffy said desperately, “why are you doing this? Is it a joke? Are you trying to mess with me? Punish me because you didn’t want me to stay behind for Christmas? What?”

“No, of course not!”

“Then why? Why are you doing this?”

Faith lowered the mistletoe slowly and examined it, avoiding Buffy’s eye.

“Faith, please, just tell me—”

“I like you, okay?” she blurted out. She glanced up at Buffy quickly and then looked away again. “I’ve been trying to work out how to tell you, but I just—”

“You like me?”

“You don’t _see_ me, B. I’m right here, giving you all the hints I can and you don’t _see_ me.”

“I didn’t know I was supposed to be looking,” Buffy replied miserably. “You _like_ me?”

“Yeah, pretty stupid, huh?”

“No, it isn’t—”

“Look, Buffy, just forget I said anything, okay?” Faith dropped the sprig of mistletoe on the ground and pushed past her. “Let’s just both go our separate ways and everything can go back to the way it was tomorrow.”

“Faith, wait—”

But she was already gone. Buffy leaned down to pick up the discarded mistletoe, turning it over in her hands as she continued her walk toward the cemetery. Lucky for her, kicking ass was comfort food.

* * * * *

Buffy barely slept at all that night. She heard Faith come in around 2am but didn’t try to speak to her. She didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know if she could pursue what Faith had been suggesting, or if she even believed that Faith was being serious. Faith, of all people, knew how to play her. The power she had over her was terrifying to Buffy. She wasn’t sure she could ever really relax around Faith, there was always an undercurrent of nervous tension. On the other hand, they had been having a mostly good time here together. Maybe they could find a way to being more friendly. But did that mean she was open to more from Faith?

Giving up on sleep at around five, she rolled out of bed and padded to the bathroom, shivering a little in the early morning cold. She could always go out hunting, she supposed. There was a small window of darkness left. Ultimately, however, she decided against it. After a luxuriously long, hot shower, she dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen. She checked the room for other life but couldn’t see anyone. Faith must still be safely tucked up in bed.

After she made herself some coffee and raided the fridge for anything edible, she decided that what she really needed was some friendly advice. She did a quick calculation in her head and realised that it was after ten in England, she could probably safely call Willow. Happy with her decision, she looked up the number that Willow had left her and dialled. She shifted from foot to foot impatiently as she waited for her best friend to answer.

“Hello?”

“Will,” Buffy breathed in relief. “I’m so glad you answered.”

“Buffy? Is anything wrong?”

“No, not really. I just needed to talk to you, that’s all.”

“What about?”

“Oh, you know, just checking in,” Buffy said vaguely.

“Buffy,” Willow scolded. “I know you didn’t make a transatlantic phone call to check in. You’ve got something on your mind. Spill.”

“Something kinda happened with Faith, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Something bad?”

Willow sounded worried and Buffy didn’t blame her. Their past history with Faith didn’t exactly bode well for either of them.

“No, just something,” Buffy paused, searching for the right word, “unexpected.”

“Okay, I’m going to need a little more detail, Buff. Cause right now it sounds like you’re implying that _something_ happened, when we both know that _that_ is ridiculous.”

“Right,” Buffy laughed weakly. “Ridiculous.”

“Buffy, your relationship with Faith is probably always going to be complicated, but that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”

“Hmm.”

“Every time I’ve spoken to you recently, you’ve seemed happier than you have in months. Years, even.”

“I guess.”

“Do you think it’s a coincidence that you’re happier since you and Faith have been getting along? It might be that you’re both ready to put your past behind you.”

“There’s a whole lot of past there,” Buffy grumbled.

“True,” Willow conceded. “But is there anything wrong with that? We’ve all got issues, okay? We just have to find our own way to deal with them.”

Buffy shut her eyes against the confusing clamour of thoughts crowding her brain.

“I don’t know what I want, Will. I never thought I’d be here.”

“We’ve all ended up somewhere unexpected, Buffy,” Willow said soothingly. “But ending up with a life that’s different than what you thought you wanted doesn’t mean it isn’t _right_.”

Buffy couldn’t speak, she just leaned her head against the wall.

“Buffy, you deserve to be happy,” Willow continued gently. “And happiness doesn’t always look the way you think it will.”

“You got that right.”

“So, whatever has happened between you and Faith, I think you need to follow your instincts.”

“Right.”

“And remember, tomorrow you might be dead.”

Buffy laughed at the memory of her own advice to Willow all those years ago.

“Seize the day, Buff. Find your happiness where you may!”

“Thanks, Will,” Buffy said with a relieved laugh.

“Anytime.”

After a few more minutes of harmless chat and catching up on gossip, Buffy put the phone down and slumped against the wall, exhausted. She felt better after speaking to Willow, of course, but now she had to decide how to proceed. Could she be happy if she crossed this line with Faith? Would she be making a huge mistake to even try?

_Seize the day._

Buffy nodded to herself and pushed away from the wall, resolved. She went back into the bathroom to freshen up, washing her face and brushing her teeth again. Then she slipped off the sweatpants she’d pulled on earlier and took them back to her room. After a moment’s hesitation, she slipped her underwear off as well. _Seize the day_ , she reminded herself. She grabbed the mistletoe from the night before and walked back to the kitchen, wondering how long she’d have to wait.

What felt like hours later, she heard Faith’s door open. She switched off the radio that she’d been listening to in order to pass the time and pushed away her magazine. She quickly hopped up on the counter and crossed her legs in front of her, waiting impatiently for Faith to enter. When she did, she was pleased to see her stop short in shock. Buffy smirked.

“Morning, Faith,” she said sweetly.

“Buffy?”

Buffy slowly pulled the mistletoe out from behind her and lifted it above her head, allowing her sweater to ride up slightly in the process.

“How about a kiss?”

Faith grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments. It really is a genuine pleasure for me!


End file.
